1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a novel cell line, referred to as T42402I3.4.2, and to uses of this cell line. For example, the cell line may be used in the production of non-recombinant, melanin-concentrating hormone (MCH) receptor protein and in the identification of antagonists, inverse agonists and agonists to the receptor.
2. Background Information
The recombinant MCH receptor has been expressed in a variety of cell lines and these cell lines have been utilized to elucidate potential intracellular signaling pathways from the receptor (Griffond and Baker, Int. Rev. Cytol. 213:233-277 (2002) and Hawes et al., Endocrinology 141:4524-4532 (2000)). Further, a number of cell lines have been reported to express MCHR1 mRNA and/or to bind 125I-MCH or exhibit MCH-mediated receptor activation (Bradley et al., Am. J. Physiol. Endocrinol. Metab. 283:E584-E592 (2002); Burgaud et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 241:622-629 (1997); Saito et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 289:44-50 (2001); Tadayyon et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 275:709-712 (2000) and Takahashi et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metabol. 86:369-374 (2001)). However, some of the reports of MCH-binding to various cell lines may not be correct due to the high level of non-specific binding that is observed with some of the 125I-labelled peptides used in published studies (Kokkotou et al., Neuropeptides 34:240-247 (2000)).
Use of the recombinant receptor to discover small-molecule antagonists of MCH receptor activation has also been reported (Takekawa et al., Eur. J. Pharmacol. 438:129-135 (2002) and Borowsky et al., Nature Medicine 8:825-830 (2002)).
In view of the above, there is a significant need to discover methods of production of the receptor. Once the receptor is produced, for example, it may be utilized to find antagonists, agonists and inverse agonists related thereto. It may also be utilized to elucidate the physiological pathways in which the receptor is involved.
All U.S. patents and publications referred to herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference.